


Behind the Drums

by lizziealex



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizziealex/pseuds/lizziealex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the fact that in every single Panic video, the first place Spencer goes is behind his drums. I like to think that he's shy and such.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Drums

To put it simply, Spencer was shy. He reveled in his drums, always sitting behind them to hide a little. His best friend was a beautiful guitarist. He was friends with another drummer - but this one played guitar.

Yes, shy was definitely the word he would use to describe himself. Every time they did a video, the first place he would go would be behind the drums, letting Brendon take the lead for everything. It worked out well, since Ryan and Jon were pretty mellow in their own respects, Spencer was able to be shy and Brendon could be crazy and it all worked out really well. 

Except when it didn't.

"So, how do you feel about your best friend leaving your band?" an interviewer asked him. He immediately froze up and nearly swallowed his tongue.  
"I-it hurt, because we haven't been out of contact this long in nineteen years. It's a strange transition, but I-I'm working on it," Spencer said, stringing together words that he hoped would make her happy and go back to asking questions about Vices and Virtues that Brendon could answer.  
Luckily for Spencer, she did. He laughed at all the right times and thanked her for coming, then promptly went back to the bus and landed face first on the couch.  
"Rough interview?" Dallon asked, not looking away from his laptop.  
"She asked him about Ryan, dude. Rough doesn't begin to cover it." Brendon answered, coming through the bus door and going to take a shower.  
"Ouch."  
Spencer nodded his head and took his phone out of his pocket to text Patrick.

[11:54pm To: Patrick]  
I'm gonna kill myself.  
[11:55 To: Spencer]  
No you're not.  
[11:56pm To: Patrick]  
I might.  
[11:56pm To: Spencer]  
Please don't.......  
[12:01am To: Spencer]  
Spence?  
[12:01am To: Patrick]  
Uh. no. Dallon. Spencer's sleeping.  
[12:02am To: Spencer]  
Oh good. Goodnight.

The next day, they had a show to play, so they let Spencer sleep the whole day.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this is going....


End file.
